Quickstrike's Story: War on Cybertron
by Joldino-Sidestreaker
Summary: When the war starts on Cybertron, one femme youngling is chosen to be a spy for the autobots. Vorns pass and the femme is finally dscovered but by one of the Autobots. When the spy's emotionless facade crumbles in his wake, will it cause her mission to become more dangerous or will it be the thing she needs to fufil the task she was given? Mirage/OC Dino/OC OCXMirage OCXDino OC
1. Chapter 1

**Glossary**

_Vorn _– 83 years

Solar-cycle – 1 day

Stellar-cycle – 1 year

Orbital-cycle – 1 month

Nano-klik – 1 second

Joor – 6 hours

Breem – 8.3 minutes

Groon – 1 hour

Deca-cycle – 3 weeks

_**Disclaimer: **_Its **fanfiction**. Of course I do not own it.

_**Quickstrike's Story – War on Cybertron **_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Mirage**

It was a quiet night in the Autobot base. Almost all of the Autobots were asleep except the members on guard and a specific red camouflage officer. Mirage was lying on his berth and running his processor through some things. The one that came to the forefront of his mind was a situation he had been watching for a very long time.

There was a silver Decepticon femme that he could not get out of his processor. She as older than him and according to information on her, she joined the Decepticon side near the very beginning of the war. She was known among the Autobots as a very cold and uncaring femme, but also a very ruthless.

It seemed to all the Autobots that she had pathetic aim and that was why she used blades most of the time. In fact she was an excellent blade-user, even better than Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who are the best in the Autobot ranks. However, after vorns of Mirage studying the femme in battle, when he could, it wasn't that she had terrible aim, because that was definitely not the case, but she just preferred to use her blades. Most Autobots that have not faced her before in battle make the mistake of assuming she did not bring her blades, however they are always cut down when she pulls them out from her subspace under her wings.

She was even more dangerous to the Autobots as she was a seeker, but she was a better fighter than most seekers, in fact she was just better than the other seekers in everything. She did not run away when fighting got too close instead she didn't really fly when fighting. She was usually on the ground but used her thrusters to dodge attacks if she needed to.

What really got most of the Autobots, was that she could go against the best of the Autobot army and not die. She could go against Optimus Prime and come out alive, albeit a bit harmed but she could still come out of it. That is something a lot of other Decepticon except for Starscream, only because he is a coward, and Megatron cannot do. But what scared most Autobots was that she didn't hesitate to fire on her comrades. If a con didn't obey her order she would ruthlessly shoot them or force them to obey. Of course, not many Decepticons disobeyed her as they feared her as much as the Autobots did. But there was always the stupid one.

She was second only to Megatron. No one on the Autobot side knew why she was only third in command. It was rather obvious that she would be a better second than Starscream, but they were very thankful for it. It would be harder to beat the cons if such a player was second in command.

As Mirage thought about her more and more, he played back scenes of her fights he had recorded, as to study her and find out weaknesses. As he was going through something caught his eye. He played back the recording of the last battle they had and watched it again.

_It was the twins versing the femme this time. She was efficiently dodging anything they threw at her which pissed off the front liners very quickly. The femme had no emotion on her faceplates either which continued to further irritate the twins. "You piece of Decepticon scrap metal! Fight us like a real mech!" Sideswipe shouted. "I am not a mech, therefore why should I fight you like one?" The monotone reply made by the femme seemed to still Sideswipe for an astro-second. He then roared in rage and further attacked. Sunstreaker who had be silent during the exchange spoke up "You don't even fight like a femme. Go crawl back to your mate Megatron!" The femme seemed to still in shock for a few nano-kliks._

To all the Autobots it seemed like Megatron and the femme were spark-mates. Since no one could prove wrong or right, and the fact that she was high in the ranks and one of Megatron's most favoured Decepticon. All assumed they were mates.

_The femme's faceplates morphed into a look of disgust before they shifted back almost straight away. "I am no one's mate." Her answer made the twins pause for a nano-klik but it was enough for the femme. She shoved her blade through Sideswipe's shoulder before swiftly turning and doing the same to Sunstreaker. The twin front liners gasped in pain and fell to the ground; the femme turned away from them but didn't check if they were still online. _

_Sideswipe transformed his arm into a cannon and shot her in between the wings. A known sensitive spot on a seeker. The femme barely flinched and turned around with a blank look on her face. She turned her arm into a cannon and fired at him. The femme's cannon blasts were powerful things and so the twins thought it was the end of the line for them. When the blast got closer to the twins they tried to move out of the way but the fired energy went straight over the top of them. They heard the blast hit metal and span to see who she hit. They saw another Decepticon that was sneaking up behind them. The Decepticon that got hit glared at the femme, before going offline. The femme stood with the blank look still on her face. She looked at the twins, who had amused but pain filled looks on their faces. "That's some pretty poor aim you have there, femme!" Sunstreaker called out standing up and getting ready to fight again, Sideswipe following close behind._

_The Decepticon simply got back into a fighting stance putting her cannon away and getting her blade back out. Before either of them could move she darted forward and sliced their legs so they could not stand. The twins fell to the ground with howls of pain. She looked about to finish them off when Optimus darted over. (Megatron was not in this battle) The femme jumped away from the twins as they smirked before going offline, thinking Optimus was going to get her._

_Prime got in a fighting posture as did the femme. They sprang at each other and began fighting. Optimus seemed to be holding back for some reason, but it was not a worry as the femme seemed to go all out. _

_Sometime during the fight there was a loud screech of pain from one of the Autobot femmes of the Valkyrie unit under Elita-1. Without hesitation Optimus transformed his cannon and fired at the con damaging the femme. The Con that Optimus was versing also got out her cannon and fired on Optimus who was in the direction of the other battle. Both blasts hit the offending Con and he went offline. Ratchet who was the field medic at the time ran over to the Valkyrie femme and hauled her out of there. _

_When the recording turned back to Optimus and the Decepticon femme they were battling with swords again._

_When there was a small lull in the fight between the two the femme looked around. Seeing the many offline Decepticons and so few remaining, she shouted out her orders. "Decepticons Retreat."_

_The cons, who would not dare to leave before she said they could, took off without a word of protest. However before the femme did, Optimus nodded at her. The femme inclined her head then transformed into her alt mode, which was a silver Cybertronian jet, and took off._

Mirage played three specific parts over and over again: The bit where the femme supposedly fired on the twins while they were down, when the Autobot femme was about to be off-lined and the small exchange between Optimus and the femme before she left.

Instead of looking as the blast hit the Decepticon as he was sneaking up on the twins in the first bit, Mirage looked and analysed the femme's movements. He watched as her optics adjusted above the twins and gets her cannon ready to fire. Mirage was shocked. She had not missed as every thought she had. She hit her target. Her target was not the twins but the Decepticon behind them.

He did the same for the second recording; he focused on the femme as she 'shot at' Optimus. He watched as she seemingly had a minute glare in her optics focused on the con about to offline the Valkyrie Autobot. She had purposefully missed Optimus and hit the Decepticon.

Mirage knew that something was up. She had not off-lined the twins when she could have. She did not fire on Optimus when he had his back to her and Optimus nodded at her to which he got a nod in reply. Something was most defiantly up. It was almost like Optimus knew that she wouldn't shoot him even if he turned his back. The nod from Optimus was a 'thank you' nod and the return was a 'you're welcome' nod. _'What is going on here?'_ Mirage asked as he vented loudly in a Cybertronian version of a sigh.

"I'll ask Optimus about it after recharge." Mirage muttered out loud, Mirage shut off his optics and got in a comfortable position on his berth. "I will get to the bottom of this." That was the last thing Mirage said as he dropped off in to his dreams about the Decepticon femme, Quickstrike.

**Quickstrike**

Quickstrike was annoyed. Her faceplates didn't show it but she was. If she could have, her optic would be twitching in annoyance. That was how annoyed she was. It was very hard to get any emotion out of Quickstrike but the SiC was succeeding without knowing it. The slagging second in command Starscream was being a kiss-aft again to Megatron. Quickstrike wanted to bash in the seekers helm and tell him to stop. It was only giving the Decepticon leader a bigger head.

Since Quickstrike was great at hiding her emotion, she knew how to look for it in others, mainly soundwave. She glanced over at him and low and behold, he was annoyed too. She could see him fighting against the twitch in the optic that threatened her. Soundwave wasn't as good as hiding and seeing emotions as she was because she had been trained as a youngling to control her emotions.

She turned back to the grovelling Sic and her leader who she knew had a big head. She listened silently and waited until Starscream got to his point. Eventually. She finally had enough after half a breem of listening to Starscream blather on. She unleashed her blade with a loud *shing* which instantly silenced the SiC She sheathed her blade and looked to Megatron, leaving her face still blank. Megatron chuckled. He motioned for Starscream to make his point.

"My Lord Megatron," Starscream began in his nasally voice, "now is the time to attack the Autobots. They may have won the last battle thanks to _someone_ retreating," Starscream glared over at Quickstrike. He was always jealous of Quickstrike and so he always put her down and tried to be better than her. It never worked because it always backfired. "Records show that Starscream has retreated many more times than I have and with more than half the mechs still online on the battlefield." Quickstrike spoke in her monotone. "Enough!" Megatron snapped at Starscream when he opened his mouth to retort. "Continue Starscream." Starscream bowed pathetically. "OF course lord Megatron. As I was saying, they may have won last battle but because of that they will not be expecting an attack so soon." Megatron seemed to think this over. His optics brightened in sinister glee and he turned to Starscream. "Well done Starscream." The SiC stared smugly over at Quickstrike. Who simply looked at him with her usual blank face. The seeker growled before turning back to Megatron.

Quickstrike spoke for the first time during the meeting. "Lord Megatron. What would a fight with the Autobots at this time, achieve?" Megatron looked over at her and grinned. "We shall put them on edge at the auto-scum base. That way they will station more Autobots there, leaving the cube less guarded."

Quickstrike kept a neutral face but inside her optics were wide. "The Cube? Lord Megatron?" Megatron chuckled darkly before answering her question. "That's right you were not at the last meeting, instead you were on a mission that Starscream failed at." Megatron said with a glare at his Sic. He turned back to Quickstrike not caring for the look on screamers face. "I am going to use the cube to win this war. I will be the supreme lord of Cybertron and PRIME WILL BOW AT MY FEET!" The Decepticon leader bellowed and laughed manically. Quickstrike simply bowed her head and accepted the answer.

On the inside however, she was fretting slightly. She had to warn them. Prime must know what Megatron's plan is. Quickstrike knew better than everyone that if the All-Spark fell into Megatron's servos. Cybertron would be thrust into the never ending darkness and the universe would be in trouble.

"Quickstrike. You will join Starscream on this mission." Quickstrike nodded. However Screamer started complaining. Before he could say anything however Megatron glared fiercely on him. "She will go with you." Screamer cowered and nodded furiously. Megatron stepped back and turned to look at all the other Decepticons who were at the meeting.

"Get ready to move out in a joor."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

All the Decepticons left the meeting room and went off the get prepared. Quickstrike headed over to the med-bay to get her med-kit ready. She had a very strong feeling that she was going to need it. She trusted her instincts above all else.

As she left the med-bay she came across Starscream. His optics followed her aft as she walked past him. As a warning she unsheathed her blade a little bit, loudly. Starscream jumped then glared at her before it melted into a look of lust. Quickstrike knew this was coming. Starscream hated her but since there weren't very many femmes at all in the Decepticon ranks, only three including herself, but the other two were spark-mated leaving her the only available femme in the Decepticon ranks.

"My lovely Quickstrike, how would you like to release a little tension before the battle." He asked suggestively. Quickstrike didn't even bother slowing or answering. She just continued walking.

It seemed to piss off the Second in Command. "I do not like being ignored femme." Screamer said as he ran passed her and stopped in front of her. "Move." Quickstrike stated. Screamer smirked. "Join me in moving on my berth and I will." Quickstrike almost smirked but she did not show it. "Affirmative." She said. Screamed grinned and went to say something, but yet again before he could something stopped him. Quickstrike pulled a wrench out of her subspace and smacked Starscream with it on the helm until he was in stasis.

Quickstrike grabbed Starscream's left pede and dragged him through the Decepticon base to his quarters. She acknowledged Barricade as she came through the mechs quarters. Barricade smirked and followed the femme and the unconscious SiC. Quickstrike opened Starscream's room and threw him with amazing strength onto his berth. She then banged out the dents and left, leaving a laughing Barricade behind.

Quickstrike then went and finished preparing for the attack, and how she was going to tell Prime about Megatron's plan.

**Mirage**

Mirage on-lined his optics whilst his systems got back up and running, coming out of recharge. The camo officer sat up on his berth thinking of what he needed to do that solar-cycle. He was going to question Optimus before he went out on his patrol shift. Mirage groggily got up from his berth and grabbed a cube of energon to drink. He had a feeling that he should have a tank full of energon today and he trusted his instincts. He drank the energon quickly so that he could catch up to prime quicker and left his quarters.

When he got out, He sent a message through comm. Link to Optimus.

::Mirage to Optimus::

::This is Optimus. Is something the matter Mirage?:: Mirage almost sighed at the response.

::I was wondering if I could speak to you if you're not busy? It's about the last battle.::

::Of course. Meet me in my office::

::Yes sir. Mirage out::

As mirage walked toward Optimus' office, he was trying to think of a way to breach the subject of Quickstrike. He couldn't just blurt out that he saw the nod. It would be disrespectful to the Autobot leader.

Mirage had a groon before he had to go on patrol and so he knew he would have to get to the topic quickly. Just as Mirage was figuring it out, the alarm sounded. Mirage cursed and ran out to where the Decepticons were approaching. He used his abilities and went invisible.

Mirage decided to watch Quickstrike this battle and try engaging in battle himself against her. As the mech burst out of the base, still invisible, he scanned the Decepticon until his optics landed on the one he was looking for. What he saw made him slightly surprised. She had thrown a look of loathing over at the Decepticon Second in Command. The SiC just grinned lustily and waggled his eyebrows. Quickstrike turned away and got ready for fighting. He watched as she scanned the Autobots arriving until her optics landed and locked on one in particular. Mirage turned to see who she was looking at when he spotted them. She was looking at Optimus Prime. Prime had not yet noticed that she was looking at him so Mirage took his chance.

Manoeuvring through the battlefield firing shots and stabbing Decepticons, he made it over to Quickstrike. She was not moving and staying away from the fighting. Mirage unsheathed his sword and winced as it made a very loud sound. Quickstrike whirled around and unsheathed her own blades. She glanced around but saw no one.

Quickstrike smirked "Hello, Autobot Mirage. Fancy not seeing you here." Mirage let out a little chuckle at her pun, no doubt knowing she would hear it. "Wow the infamous Quickstrike, emotionless and ruthless, making a pun." Mirage said as he was moving as to not give away his position.

Quickstrike chuckled then became serious "I'm in a bit of a rush, so let's get this over with." Mirage grunted in acknowledgement and swung his blade towards her. Surprisingly she dodged. Mirage swung again and yet again Quickstrike dodged. Quickstrike then flung her blade out as Mirage who pulled his own blade up to block the strike. Mirage was dumbfounded. "How the pit do you know where it am?" He asked, blocking another strike from the femme.

Quickstrike looked up from where the two blades were crossed and looked directly into Mirage's optics. "I can see you Mirage." Quickstrike pulled her blade away and looked at the stunned Autobot. Mirage was slightly scared, if the femme had the technology to see him, than how many other Decepticons had it?

"I am the only Decepticon bearing such technology. The others do not know about it." Mirage visibly relaxed. (AN: Or did he? Get it you can't see him cause he's invisible… I'm going to shut up) He then tensed again and wet back into a fighting position.

**Quickstrike**

She continued to fight with the camo. Officer, thanking herself that the last time she had been 'taken in' by the Autobots that she had grabbed the technology. As she fought with him she noticed that he seemed to be studying her, but not in a lusty way that most Decepticons do. She was enjoying fighting with this warrior make no mistake but she needed to get to Prime before Screamer sounded the retreat.

As she blocked another swing from the camo officer she notice out of the corner of her optic, a Decepticon named Dirge, who had been publicly humiliated and rejected by her, was lining up his cannon and firing. She immediately knew that the fragger had no idea that Mirage was there, therefore he was aiming for her. She knew that as she saw the blast come out of Dirge's cannon, that it was in fact not going to hit her, but Mirage. It was going to hit his spark chamber. Quickstrike pushed Mirage to the left so that the blast would not hit him in the spark. Instead it just missed the chamber.

**Mirage**

Mirage cried out as the blast hit him and it deactivated his cloaking. He smacked into the femme who had shoved him to the left. He was confused but as the blast hit he realised that if she had not pushed him, then the blast would have hit his spark chamber. When the second blast hit him it knocked him over, making him take the femme down with him.

As both fighters had been so focused on their fight, they did not notice as they were battling towards the edge of a very deep drop that went for quite a while. So when the second blast knocked him and Quickstrike down, they both went tumbling over the edge.

As Mirage and Quickstrike fell, Mirage was losing a lot of energon quickly from the wound of the first shot. He looked at the further down Quickstrike and saw her activating her thrusters. He thought she was going to fly out of there but when she reached him she grabbed onto him slowing his decent but making it hard for her to fly.

As Mirage was falling into stasis from energon loss, he had a quick thought of how grateful he was that he took that cube of energon earlier, otherwise he would have died sooner. As Mirage looked down at the struggling Decepticon femme, he was confused.

"Why?" he asked

"My falling would have made that fragging seeker call the retreat. I cannot leave just yet." Was that a little desperation he heard in her tone or was it just his processor playing tricks on him?

"Hang on Mirage. We are almost at the bottom. Just stay with me." Mirage's vision began to go black but for some reason his spark was singing as the femme held him and told him to hang on.

The last thing he heard before he went into stasis was Quickstrike. "Don't you dare die Mirage. I have finally found a worthy battle partner. Please, stay with me…"

Then Mirage heard and saw no more.

**End chapter**

_Please review – Joldino-Sidestreaker_


	2. Chapter 2

**Glossary**

Vorn– 83 years

Solar-cycle – 1 day

Stellar-cycle – 1 year

Orbital-cycle – 1 month

Nano-klik – 1 second

Joor – 6 hours

Breem – 8.3 minutes

Groon – 1 hour

Deca-cycle – 3 weeks

_**Disclaimer: **_Its **fanfiction**. Of course I do not own it.

_**Quickstrike's Story – War on Cybertron **_

_**Chapter 2**_

Ratchet knew there was something wrong. When he first stepped out onto the battle field, he noticed that Quickstrike was looking at Prime. He felt his energon run cold, she wasn't battling to get to Prime and was looking right at him. It meant that she had news that must be delivered. As he was looking at her she turned suddenly and brought out her blades, Ratchet almost cursed. Mirage must have gone up. He then shook his helm. _'She will find a way to tell him through the battle'_ he thought. He then ran around the battlefield helping and fixing the damaged bots.

He looked up sharply when he heard someone cry out loudly. He looked over and saw Mirage come visible with energon running down his back. Ratchet saw where the two were and almost glitched. They were on the edge of a deep crevasse and it seemed that they didn't realise. He followed were Quickstrike's optics were looking and saw the second Decepticon taking a shot. Ratchet knew the shot would take them over the edge so he got up quickly and tried to get over there sooner. It was in vain. The shot knocked them over and while Quickstrike could fly out, he knew she wouldn't leave another Autobot to die. She met his optics just before the two went over the edge but then looked back to the injured Autobot in her servos. They then fell over the edge.

Ratchet turned around to see Ironhide roaring in fury and dashing at the Decepticon that took the two shots. Ironhide must have seen what he did as well. The Decepticon, Dirge, Ratchet realised, almost glitched at the sight of the Autobot weapon specialist charging towards him.

Before Ironhide could get to him however, Starscream called the retreat. Ratchet ran over to the edge of the abyss and looked over, trying in vain to see the two bots. He was soon joined by Optimus and Ironhide.

"We have to get down there. Mirage was heavily injured and who knows what happened to Quickstrike." Ratchet said to the two.

Optimus nodded, "We will, but first we must make Prowl knows what's going on." Ironhide nodded and took off to find Prowl and tell him what they were doing. Optimus turned to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, We will do what we can up here before we go to them. Make sure you have everything for the two of them." Ratchet nodded and ran off to help other bots and get his Medic-kit ready. Optimus looked down the chasm once more before getting ready and finding a way down.

**.0**

When Mirage came to, he was pleasantly surprised. He had thought he would offline before anyone found him and repaired him. He turned to see who his saviour was and he saw Quickstrike. She was sitting a few metres away fixing up her damaged armour. He didn't move for fear of alerting her that he was awake and ran a quick scan over his body. He saw that he was fixed as best as a field medic could. Mirage turned his optics back to the femme and frowned. Why had she fixed him? She was emotionless and a Decepticon. Why would she help an Autobot?

Mirage must have shifted as he was thinking because Quickstrike spun around and walked over to him. Mirage was instantly on the defensive.

"Why am I still online?" he questioned her. Quickstrike kneeled down next to him and check his injury.

"You are lucky I saw that blast coming otherwise you would be offline. Do not make any sudden moves otherwise you will undo what I have done." Quickstrike looked and they met optics.

Mirage stared back at her with confusion. "Why _did_ you stop that blast from killing me, then when you could have let me fall down here, you did not. You are a Decepticon. Why would you help?" For an astro-second mirage thought he saw sadness in her optics before it was washed away.

"I must get to Prime, and the only way he would come to me was if there was an Autobot with me." Mirage wanted to offline her so she could not destroy Optimus but his instincts told him not to hurt her. He could not think of anything to say but didn't have to as she spoke again.

"Prime, is on his way here with Ratchet, maybe Ironhide. I know that medic of yours saw us go over the edge and judging by the roar of fury from Ironhide, he did to." He thought he detected an amused tone in her before she turned around. He watched as she put away her med-kit in her subspace and thought about what she said. If Ironhide was coming with Ratchet and Prime then Optimus would be fine against Quickstrike.

**.0**

Quickstrike continued putting her med-kit away and thought about what happened on the way down the chasm.

_~Flashback~_

_Quickstrike used her jets to boost herself up to Mirage falling above her. She grabbed onto the Autobot warrior as they fell. _

"_Why?" he asked. Quickstrike knew she had to come up with something as to not give away her position._

"_My falling would have made that fragging seeker call the retreat. I cannot leave just yet." She knew that she sounded slightly desperate, but it was highly important news that she had to give them. Quickstrike looked at the Autobot and noticed that his systems were slowly shutting down._

"_Hang on Mirage. We are almost at the bottom. Just stay with me." For some reason her spark was telling her not to let this warrior offline. More of his systems were shutting down._

"_Don't you dare die Mirage. I have finally found a worthy battle partner. Please, stay with me, Mirage." She knew that he had gone into emergency stasis. She knew what she was about to do would hurt but she needed to hurry and treat Mirage otherwise he would offline._

_She cut the power to her jets and the two of them fell faster. Quickstrike looked down to see how far they were, it was quite a ways but it was the only way Mirage would live. Quickstrike positioned herself for the crashlanding._

_When she hit the ground, it hurt. Oh Primus it hurt, however Quickstrike was trained for pain and didn't even make a noise. Her body, though was still broken as she hit the hard ground. She placed Mirage on the ground and got her med-kit out of her subspace and began patching him up. She ran her servos over Mirage's armour, finding the broken bits and patching him up. She could not help her worry seeping into her optics as she saw the large patch of energon surrounding Mirage._

_Once the warrior was patched up, Quickstrike moved on to her own wounds. She did however keep an optic on the Autobot._

_~Flashback end~_

Her processor was spinning. The whole time she had the Autobot near her, even now. Her spark sang. Quickstrike pushed this away and put it under her wounds from the fall.

It was two breems before Quickstrike heard them. She could hear their heavy footsteps as they ran towards her and Mirage's position. She turned to Mirage who had been startled when she stiffened up and looked past him.

"They are here." Mirage tried to get up but Quickstrike held him down.

"Cease, you will only open your wounds, the patches were made to last until your medic got here." When Mirage still tried to sit up, Quickstrike grabbed him and dragged him up to the wall of the chasm and sat him against it. He was stunned by her display of power and just let it happen.

It was Optimus who rounded to corner first. As soon as he spotted the two he called back to Ratchet and Ironhide that he found them. Ratchet almost flew past Optimus as ran over to them. He looked and saw heavy damage to both of them but Quickstrike shook her head and pointed to Mirage. Ratchet nodded at her and began to work on Mirage. Ironhide and Optimus caught up quickly.

Quickstrike knew she had to leave quickly otherwise the Decepticons would assume she was offline and either send someone to find her body or they would put someone else in her position. She knelt down in front of Optimus, ignoring the warnings that appeared.

"My Prime."

**.0**

Mirage was watching her to see what she would do, when she did do something, he had to restart his optics a few times just to make sure it wasn't a trick of the optics. A Decepticon was bowing to Prime. The third in command of the Decepticons was bowing to Optimus Prime and calling him My Prime. The only ones who called him 'My Prime' were the Autobots who felt they were not worthy enough to be in the presence of the Prime.

Optimus almost sighed. He hated it when bots did that but if he said anything about it… so he just learned to put up with it.

Quickstrike stood back up and got into a fighting position.

"I was unable to face you today, let me do so now." And with that she lunged at Optimus. Surprising for Mirage, Ironhide just stood there while Optimus battled the femme.

Mirage tried to get up but Ratchet just pushed him down. "Stay down, she will not hurt him!" Sure enough after half a breem the fight finished and the two just stared at each other. The look on Optimus' faceplates was one of horror. Quickstrike then transformed into a jet and took off.

Mirage could then see so many dents and pieces missing. He knew he had not injured her that badly during their fight and Optimus had not even touched her. It hit him like a meteorite. It must have happened when they were falling, but Mirage wasn't that injured.

"How did she get that injured? She wasn't like that when she fell?" Ironhide saved him the trouble of asking. Ratchet had growled when he saw the injuries especially since she had told him not to fix her.

"It must have been when they were coming down here. Judging by the way they were, I would say crash landing from a great distance with extra weight. From the two's injuries, she must have dropped down to fix Mirage before he off-lined." Mirage had wide optics. She had dropped down when he went into stasis. That was a very long way to fall. Why did it hurt so much that she had hurt herself badly for him.

**.0**

Quickstrike approached the Decepticon base. She was heavily injured from the fall still. She had rejected Ratchets offer of help because she could not show up at the base all fixed up. She could see the base coming closer. She fought off stasis to make sure she landed. Pulling in to the base she transformed into her bi-pedal mode. However her wounds took a toll on her legs and she fell over. She could hear the other Decepticons shouting for a medic and watched through the fog Starscream entering the hanger with a look of disbelief on his face. She felt smug for making it back, right before dropping into stasis.

**.0**

Mirage was confused. As Ironhide was carrying him back to base, they were talking about Quickstrike. However it wasn't like they were talking about a Decepticon. They were worried for her.

"Ratchet, do you think she will make it to the Decepticon base with those injuries?" Optimus asked his medic. Ratchet had a thoughtful look in this optics.

"If she flew straight there with no stops and no distractions then she should go into stasis as soon as she lands." Mirage looked at him

"How in the pit do you know that?" Ratchet looked smugly over at him.

"I am a medic." Mirage raised an eyebrow.

"Don't bother. No one else understands how it works." Ironhide said. Optimus simply chuckled.

Mirage then took the opportunity to ask what he wanted.

"What is with you mechs and Quickstrike. Isn't she a Decepticon, yet you worry over her. She didn't even fight seriously and she saved me. Decepticons do not do that. She called you 'My Prime' for Primus sake. What is going on?" Optimus looked over at the wounded warrior.

"It will have to wait until we get back to base. There all will be explained." Ironhide looked over at his leader.

"But, Optimus-" It was Ratchet who cut the weapons specialist off.

"Mirage knows, if we do not tell him, he may dig into it and destroy what we have now. Plus, I don't think she wants Mirage to be in the dark on this otherwise she would not have done what she did."

"And what did she do?" Ironhide asked. The medic chuckled.

"If she did not want to alert him she would have made sure he stayed in stasis until we got there." The mechs agreed with this statement. They let the subject drop.

The Autobot base soon came into view. Optimus started laying out instructions.

"Ironhide. You and Ratchet take Mirage into the med-bay and get him ready for the meeting. I will gather the others."

"Yes sir." Came the reply.

When the four Autobots got inside the base, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran up to them, they took Mirage from Ironhide and carried him between themselves.

"Mirage! You're alright! When they told us you went over the edge with the femme, we were worried that you might not make it. Did the femme offline? How did you survive?" Mirage was having a bit of difficulty keeping up with the twins questioning.

"Uh…" Mirage looked over at Ironhide and Ratchet. They read his message of help and answered.

"He used Quickstrike's jets to slow the fall. Both were highly damaged when they hit the ground. They were in stasis when we got there. However Quickstrike was coming out of it and got away before we could stop her." Ratchet said. The twins accepted this and carried Mirage to the med-bay.

When they got there Ironhide told them to put him down then get back to training. When they didn't want to leave, Ratchet simply reached for his wrench and they scattered.

When Mirage went to ask them something, A mech barged in through the door.

"Is she alright? How badly was she hurt? Will she make it back to the Decepticon base? Are you alright Mirage? You didn't get hurt to badly, did you? She fixed you didn't she? It looks like her handy work." the mech babbled. For a moment he thought it was blurr but when he looked to see who it was, he found it was his best friend Jolt.

"JOLT! CALM THE FRAG DOWN!" Ratchet said throwing the wrench he had threatened Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with. Jolt swiftly dodged the wrench, not even looking over in Ratchet's direction, but his optics were fixed on Mirage.

Mirage was stunned, "You know about her?" Jolt nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but Ironhide stopped him.

"Jolt, He does not now everything yet. She is fine. Go help Optimus gather everyone for a meeting. She had news for us today." Jolt stood to attention then ran out of the med-bay. Ratchet went over to Mirage and started repairs. When Jolt left, Mirage, still stunned, turned to Ironhide.

"How many know about her?" Ironhide grunted.

"You will find all this out at the meeting." Mirage's optics narrowed but he just kept quiet and waited for the meeting.

**.0**

Quickstrike was awoken by prodding at her chassis. She on-lined her optics instantly and tried to jump off of the berth, but someone was holding her down. She could feel the mechs servo over her spark-chamber and did not like that. She used the sharp pieces of armour on her legs to stab the mech who was trying to get into her spark-chamber.

When the mech jumped back in pain, Quickstrike leapt up on the berth and slid out her blades. She took notice of who it was. It was shockwave. Quickstrike jumped off the berth and sliced into Shockwave. He, however, moved enough so it only cut into his shoulder. She was enraged that he had almost bound her to him.

When Quickstrike pulled it out to go again, the med-bay doors burst open and Megatron came in with Barricade. The two mechs took a nano-kilk to register everything.

"Enough!" He roared. Quickstrike immediately stopped and jumped back. She looked over to the new comers and bowed when she saw Megatron.

"Lord Megatron."

Megatron walked up to her. "What is the meaning of this?" he snarled in her face.

"I woke to the sensation of someone trying to force open my chassis. I took necessary action to cease this unwanted bonding." She could practically feel the tension in the med-bay coming from the decepticon leader and Barricade. They were oozing out anger.

She did not want to be in the med-bay anymore. She looked over herself and found she was fixed.

"Lord Megatron. May I leave the med-bay?" Megatron looked over her, medically and lustfully. Oh yes, the Decepticon leader wanted her.

"You may. Barricade, make sure she gets to her quarters." He snapped. Barricade nodded then walked out with Quickstrike following.

**.0**

Ratchet had finished fixing Mirage and now they were heading to the meeting. When Mirage walked through the door he was surprised at the mechs that were there. There was; Jazz, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Jolt, Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus.

"Ah, Mirage. Welcome." Prowl said. Mirage nodded at him still in disbelief.

"Mirage, we understand this may be a lot to take in but sit down and we will explain about Quickstrike." Said Jazz.

Mirage sat down and prepared to find out about the femme, designation: Quickstrike.

"It started when the war was only starting to begin, the war council at the time decided they wanted a constant spy on the Decepticons…" Optimus began.

_~Flashback~_

"_We need someone on the inside. If we left the Decepticons alone, who knows what they could get up to without us knowing about it." Sentinel Prime stated. He had called together the war council and they had discussed the need for a spy._

"_But who would it be? All the Autobots we have with us would be found out too quickly since they would not be able to fight viciously like those Decepticons do." Ultra Magnus spoke up._

"_You have answered that question in your own. We need someone who is not an Autobot." Sentinel said._

"_But then how would we be able to trust the mech. If they were not on our side they could be on Megatron's and feed us false information!" Another of the war council stated._

"_What if it was a mech wanting to be an Autobot?" Ironhide asked._

_All the others seemed to consider this._

"_It would work. However they would have to be trained for anything they could encounter in the Decepticon base and that takes quite a while to do." Ratchet put out. There was a moment of silence before one spoke up._

"_I have a perfect candidate." All optics turned to Jazz. _

"_Who is he?" Sentinel asked desperately. All could see he was a greedy mech and wanted nothing more than to have the glory of beating the Decepticons and taking all the credit for himself._

"_Well, I was in Tyger Pax and saw a mech that ran into a youngling …"_

_**~Flashback in a Flashback~ **_

_The Youngling fell to the ground with a loud thud. Jazz watched the faceplates of the youngling closly. He was surprised to find that there wasn't even a wince. The mech curse then got angry._

"_How dare you step in my way." The mech then kicked the youngling continuously. The youngling's face was bare of any emotion._

_Jazz then stepped in, pulling the mech away from the youngling. Jazz the stepped with is back facing the youngling and his optics on the sorry excuse for a mech. The mech simply grunted and walked away._

_Jazz turned and bent down to the youngling. They youngling just stared. Jazz was shocked. He put it in the back of his processor and smiled._

"_Hi, What's your designation?" The reply that came was one that shook Jazz to his core._

"_Quickstrike." The youngling spoke in a monotone that gave no indication of emotion._

"_Where are your creators, Quickstrike?" Jazz's smile had fallen at the answer and turned into a frown._

"_Creators are elsewhere. Location unknown." Quickstrike replied. Jazz was now seriously frowning._

"_Where do you live, Youngling?" Quickstrike turned and motioned for Jazz to follow. To which he did._

_Jazz was getting angry as he followed Quickstrike. The youngling was leading him into a very bad place. Why anyone would leave a youngling alone I a place like this was beyond him. Why they resided there in the first place was beyond him._

"_Why do you live here, Quickstrike?" Jazz asked._

"_Creator said that no one would hear the screams or bother the progress." Jazz was scared for this youngling. He asked a question that he dreaded the answer to._

"_Who's screams?" the answer was what he was dreading it would be._

"_Mine."_

_Jazz almost grabbed the youngling and got the pit out of there, but he knew that he needed to get the trust of the youngling first. His anger at the youngling's creators was simmering beneath the surface._

"_We are here, Jazz." Jazz was jolted out of his anger at the younglings voice. _

"_How did you know my Designation?" Jazz asked once he realised that he hadn't given the youngling his name._

"_Creators kept Data Pads on specific Cybertronians." Quickstrike told him._

"_hm, did they now." Jazz murmured._

_Walking into the residence Jazz noted everything a torture specialist would need. It made him sick. There were chains, blades, connons, guns and more. Jazz wanted to hurl._

"_Quickstrike, why would they do this to you?" Jazz asked the youngling._

_Quickstrike looked back up at Jazz._

"_They said that triple changers were rare and they wanted to have a super-soldier who could do their dirty work for them." Jazz was speechless._

"_You are a triple changer?" the youngling nodded._

"_Quickstrike, how would you like to get out of here?" Jazz asked the youngling._

_Quickstrike looked at him._

"_And do what?"_

"_Well, You could have a different set of creators and you wouldn't have to worry about yours ever again."_

"_That is impossible." Jazz was seriously concerned about the youngling now._

"_Why is it impossible?"_

"_I would not know how to function in a family unit. I would not be able to be a proper youngling. I am built for battle."_

"_You don't have to be."_

"_It's the only thing I know!" Jazz took a step back at the younglings raised voice. It was the first time the monotone was not used. He looking into Quickstrike's optics and saw the youngling was crying._

"_I am build for battle. That is who I am, But I don't want to be on the bad side. I want to help others. Can you find me a place like that Jazz." Jazz pulled Quickstrike into a hug. Quickstrike not knowing what to do just cuddled up to the mech._

"_I will try my hardest." Quickstrike smiled the first smiled Jazz had seen._

"_Until you do I will remain here." Jazz wanted to scream in protest but by looking in the youngling's optics he gathered that it was the best._

"_Alright. If you ever need me though, just look for the Jazz-man." Quickstrike nodded._

_Jazz was about to leave but decided something._

"_I will visit every time I can to help you become like a proper youngling." Quickstrike smiled._

"_I would like that Jazz."_

_**~End Flashback in a Flashback~**_

_Once Jazz had finished his tale there were a few angry Autobots. However, Sentinel was excited._

"_Perfect. Bring the mech in. A triple changer would be most…useful." Jazz almost shuddered at his tone. Sentinel was about to leave when he was stopped by the sheepish look on Jazz's face plates._

"_What is it?" he asked hotly._

"_Uh, The youngling is not a mech but a femme." There was a nano-klik of silence before the roars of the mechs was in his audios._

"_A FEMME. WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING!" Ultra Magnus erupted. He wasnt not the only one thinking of dismembering the femme's creators._

_Sentinel was seething. He however did not care that it was a femme being torture but that Jazz wanted a pathetic femme in the Autobots._

"_Why did you not say it was a femme?" Sentinel questioned. Jazz took on the defensive for the youngling he had come to love as his own._

"_I have promised her that I would find a place for her. Give her a chance she will do this."_

_Sentinel hesitantly agreed to see the femme the next Solar cycle._

_~Pause Flashback~_

Mirage was seething. Doing anything like that to a femme youngling was unforgivable. For some reason he was seeing red when he was told about Quickstrike's torture.

Jazz took note of Mirage's reaction and smirked slightly. He looked over to see Ratchet smirking slightly as well. Optics met and they opened a locked comm.

::Are you gathering what I am Ratchet?::

::I most certainly am. Its rather obvious. Quickstrike was subtle but I saw it. Her look softened when she looked at Mirage before she left::

Jazz smiled. She was softening up. But he was concerned, would the softening affect her mission.

Optimus took note of everything but decided to continue on.

"When Quickstrike arrived the next Solar-Cycle she surprised a few mechs…"

_~Play Flashback~_

_Jazz was seen arriving with a youngling the next morning by Ironhide, who then Promptly informed the others that Jazz had arrived. Ironhide watched the youngling. '_Jazz was right_' He thought. The femme had no emotions on her face._

_Ironhide walked up to meet them. He nodded at Jazz who nodded back then he looked down at the youngling._

"_Are you ready to be made an Autobot today?" he asked._

_Quickstrike looked at him "I was born ready." Ironhide admitted to himself that the monotone of the femme made him shiver but he simply nodded at the youngling._

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" Ironhide asked her._

"_Affirmative. Jazz asked the same thing when he came to me. I however believe this is the best thing for me." Quickstrike monotoned._

_Ironhide sighed but straightened up and motioned for them to continue walking._

_When they arrived at the meeting room, all the mechs except Sentinel were worried about what would happen if she was caught by the Decepticons. Saying no to the femme didn't even enter their processors. Sentinel was the only one thinking of such things._

"_Why should I let you into the Autobots?" he asked her._

_Quickstrike looked up at him, she realised this was the one her creators worked for. She was certain of it. Jazz had told her of the other mechs reactions. She knew that whatever she did, this mech would try to stop her from being the spy._

"_You would have done so if I was a mech." She answered, again in her monotone. The ones that had not heard it before shivered slightly._

_Sentinel tried to come up with a comeback to that of why she would not be allowed, but everything he thought of the other mechs in the room would disapprove highly of him. So he put on the best smile he could._

"_Very well. Your training will last 1 deca-cycle. If I approve of you in that time you will be the spy." He said as if he was talking to a baby. Quickstrike wanted to roll her optics so badly like Jazz did when she did something he didn't believe. She refrained wanting to keep on his good side, however out of the corner of her optic she spotted Jazz rolling his optics which was followed by an elbow in his side from Ironhide, who was smirking._

_When Sentinel turned around she smiled slightly, which made a few mechs smile efore whipping it from their faces when Sentinel faced them._

"_Jazz, you will be in charge of her. You, Ratchet, Prowl and Ironhide will be in charge of her training. Go to it." Quickstrike saluted Sentinel, when he turned to her. He was a bit taken aback but righted himself he then turned to the other mechs._

"_Any problems with her will come to me." Sentinel said. Everyone could see he wanted there to be a problem so to not put her in the position. They did not understand why he was so against having a femme in the Autobots. _

"_Take her to get settled in, training begins in a joor."_

"_Yes sir."_

_~End Flashback~_

"So, Quickstrike passed all the tests Sentinel put towards her and since the mechs had nothing against her, sentinel could not refuse her. She was released from our care and she went and joined the Decepticons." Ironhide finished.

"She gave us little information at first as she was not very high in the ranks but, imagine our surprise when we brought her in, she said that she was third in command." Jazz stated

Mirage was brought out of the story and was in awe.

"wow." He stated. Smirks were all round. Mirage looked at Jolt.

"How did you get involved in this?" Jolt looked excited.

"Since I was Ratchet's apprentice, Ratchet needed help fixing her one time when we 'brought her in for questioning' so I was made her medic if Ratchet is unavailable. She is rather nice for someone who shows hardly any emotion and speaks monotone." He stated.

Mirage looked at Optimus, "How did you meet her?" Optimus chuckled.

"She was being trained when I was made Optimus Prime. I think Sentinel was a little threatened by her." Optimus said.

Mirage nodded, "So, why did she battle you and not just tell you?"

"We used the battles as a way to gain information so that she does not have to sneak out of base and we fight because it hides the sounds of our talking. Have you ever heard us communicating during battle?" Ironhide asked. Mirage shook his head.

"What was the information she gave you this time?" Ultra Magnus asked. Immediately everyone could feel the tension coming from Optimus. As Optimus opened his mouth to answer everyone unconsciously took a breath.

"Megatron is going to go after the All-Spark." No one let their breath out. "Megatron wanted that battle to make us believe that he was going to get in here so we would bring our Autobots away from the Cube. But since we know we will be abe to defend to cube better." Everyone let their breaths out in relief.

"Do we know when he is going to do this?" Prowl asked. Optimus shook his head.

"She said that he was not coming after it for a while and would continue doing feint attacks for a while to draw us away from the All-Spark." Optimus said.

"well, that's some good news at least." Jazz mumbled

There was silence as everyone tried to figure out what to do.

**End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glossary**

_Vorn _– 83 years

Solar-cycle – 1 day

Stellar-cycle – 1 year

Orbital-cycle – 1 month

Nano-klik – 1 second

Joor – 6 hours

Breem – 8.3 minutes

Groon – 1 hour

Deca-cycle – 3 weeks

_**Disclaimer: **_Its **fanfiction**. Of course I do not own it.

_**Quickstrike's Story – War on Cybertron**_

_Chapter 3_

When Quickstrike on-lined from her recharge she knew that Megatron would like a report of what happened to make her fall behind. She walked to the door of his office and knocked. Getting the okay to come in she stood in front of Megatron.

"My Lord. I have come to report." She stated.

"Go ahead."

"During the battle last solar-cycle, I was fighting against the Autobot camouflage officer, Mirage, when he was shot into me by Dirge." She saw Megatron grind his teeth together.

"Dirge then fired a second round which once again pushed the Autobot into me sending the both of us over the edge of the crevasse that we had not seen as we were fighting. Going over the edge, I used my jets to try to get back up but the Autobot latched onto me making us both fall. We fought whilst falling but we were distracted and did not see how close we were to the ground when we crashed. It knocked the both of us into stasis. When I came to, I was going to finish of the Autobot but I saw Prime, the medic and the weapon specialist. Since my wounds were severe I did not engage any or finish off the Autobots. When I reached the base, I fell into stasis once again."

Megatron looked thoughtful, "How did you fight the Autobot. He has been said to be invisible?" Quickstrike knew she could not give herself or Mirage away, so she said the first thing that came to her processor.

"I guessed mostly."

Megatron brushed it away. "You can leave now."

"Yes Lord Megatron."

Quickstrike left Megatron's office and went to the training grounds. It was there she came across Starscream.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Quickstrike." He tried to purr. It came out more like a gargle.

"Starscream." Quickstrike acknowledged him then kept moving towards her portion of the training grounds. Starscream followed.

"I was wondering if you would come out of that alive. It appears that you did so. Well, mostly." He smirked "That was the first time I have seen you go into stasis."

Quickstrike ignored the pest and got her training course ready. Starscream was still talking when she flung out her blades and got ready. He then realised she had not been paying attention

"Are you even listening to me?" He screeched. There was no reply.

Quickstrike then darted off into the course slashing at the Autobot holograms that appeared. It was this way she got up the guts to hurt her leader and the others who she cared for. If she was able to fight a hologram, she was able to fight the real thing.

Starscream just looked at the femme with his jaw hanging low. He whirled around when the sound of laughter registered in his audios.

"What are you laughing at?" He screeched at the mechs.

"Screamer, you are going to get smashed by Lord Megatron." Barricade smirked. Starscream growled at the name but then what Barricade said registered.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. None of the mechs knew it but Quickstrike was listening in intently and asking herself the same question.

"When Megatron found out Shockwave tried to bond with her while she was out, he put a no touching order on her. He wants her as a sparkmat-" Dirge was cut off as a blade came out of nowhere and slammed into the mech's shoulder. Dirge flew back from the force and slammed into the wall with a stunned expression on his face. All the Decepticon's optics turned to see where the blade came from when they saw Quickstrike standing there with a look of fury on her normally emotionless face.

She stalked towards Dirge. The other Decepticons were backing away fairly quickly seeing her show her fury meant she was passed the point of being calmed down. She stopped in front of the cowering Decepticon.

"What does he want me for?" Her monotone voice was gone and this one was only carrying rage. All the Decepticons in the room could tell that she did not want to be Megatron's spark-mate.

"H-h-he wants you to be his s-s-spark-mate." Dirge stuttered out. Quickstrike yanked out her blade in the most painful way she could bringing a highly pained cry out of Dirge. She then pushed her blade through the joint on his shoulder and twisted it making his arm come off. The brought an even bigger cry from the downed mech.

"W-w-what was that one f-f-for." The mech stuttered in pain and fear.

Quickstrike stood straight, still with no control over her emotions at this point in time.

"That was for shooting me off that cliff. Don't think I don't know you were aiming for me." Then she stalked off giving anyone who tried to stop her, a death glare.

The mechs parted and Quickstrike left the training room.

::Quickstrike to Megatron. I am going out:: Her rage was heard throughout the base as she projected the comm. Link to everyone just to make sure they got it.

::S-sure:: Megatron stammered back. Even he was scared of a highly pissed off Quickstrike.

Quickstrike she was leaving base, she could hear Megatron yelling for Starscream to tell him what happened.

**...0.0.0**

It was Mirage's turn on patrol. Admittedly he did not have his full processor on patrolling, rather he was thinking about Quickstrike. She had taken up his mind and was all he could think about. He kept playing that bit of her voice he had remembered as they were falling. He had heard desperation.

He was thinking so hard he did not hear the sound of jets nor did he hear the sound of transforming.

"You are going to get off-lined if you do not pay attention on patrols." At the sound of a femmes voice he swirled around to see who it was.

He could not believe it, Quickstrike was right in front of him. Then he registered her voice, she had not spoken in monotone and she had a small smile on her face. It took his breath away, for a nano-klik. Then he righted himself.

"What happened to monotone?" he asked warily. Quickstrike sighed then looked at him with worried optics.

"I lost control to rage at the Decepticon base and I won't have control over my emotionlessness for quite a while yet." Mirage was curious and worried about what upset Quickstrike so much, but didn't want to have the rage aimed at him.

"What made you so angry?" he asked cautiously. Quickstrike frowned then hardened her optics in anger.

"Megatron wants me to be his spark-mate." Mirage was shocked then he got an image of Megatron and Quickstrike being spark-mates and growled. The image of the two made him feel something he had never felt before and it confused him.

"I need to speak with Jazz." The sound of her voice snapped him out of it. He looked to her seeing the desperation to see the saboteur. Mirage nodded.

"Alright." He opened a comm. Link between himself and the silver saboteur.

::Mirage to Jazz:: It took a nano-klik to get a reply.

::This is Jazz. What's up Mirage?::

::She's here and needs to speak with you::

::Quick is?::

::Yeah::

::I'll alert Optimus then I will be right over. You're on east Patrol right?::

::That's right::

::Very well. I'm on my way::

The comm'd conversation took five nano-kliks then Mirage turned back to Quickstrike.

"He is on his way."

"Thank you." Quickstrike said with a smile.

Mirage felt his silent cooling fans kick in. (AN: His fans are silent because of his invisibility ability)

"Err, No problem."

"It's good to see you still alive, Mirage. I did wonder." Quickstrike's statement made Mirage stumble slightly.

"You did? Why?" Mirage knew in the back of his processor he was ecstatic about the fact she worried about him.

"It's not every solar-cycle I make a new friend." She said softly. Quickstrike could tell she was having an effect on this meh in a way she had not affected others. Mirage was nervous and had his cooling fans on. She could hear them with her advanced hearing.

When she went to say something else she saw Jazz arriving. Waiting for him to arrive, she continually glanced at Mirage. For some reason he had calmed down her near uncontrollable rage. None of the Autobots knew about her rage because it had only been activated while she was with the Decepticons.

When Mirage saw Jazz arriving he almost bolted right out of there to stop Quickstrike from activating his fans. Mirage glanced at Quickstrike which brought them optic to optics before both quickly looked away both sets of fans activated.

Jazz who had arrived just in time to witness this, mentally smirked. He stored away the further questioning later and approached. Quickstrike had to have something serious to approach the base.

"Quickstrike. I am glad to know you are safe and well. When Ratchet and Ironhide told me of your condition, I was worried."

Quickstrike looked over at Jazz. He could see all of her emotions and it shocked him. She had never been so open before. This caused him great alarm.

"What has happened sweetspark." He asked softly. Quickstrike hugged Jazz and started crying. Jazz was frozen, She had never done something like this before. He quickly unfroze and hugged her tightly to his chassis.

Mirage watched as she broke down in Jazz's arms. Mirage turned away to give the two a moment of privacy.

Once Quickstrike stopped crying. She spoke about why she was there.

"Megatron wants me as a spark-mate." Mirage and Quickstrike watched as Jazz's face when from Shocked to pure fury.

"Jazz. Calm down and let me finish, before you go off to hunt him down." Jazz had in fact been planning that very thing, and he knew of a few mechs that would help him do it too.

"I will listen, sweetspark." Jazz and Quickstrike sat on boulders that were conveniently placed in the spot Quickstrike had stopped Mirage. Said Autobot had sat down as well and listened.

"I was in the training hall when I heard Barricade say that Megatron will smash Starscream, I listened in. Apparently Megatron ordered all the mechs to never touch me again and that I was off limits because he wanted me to be his spark-mate." Quickstrike then realised she had said something when she saw the two mechs faces darken.

"again?" Mirage asked, His voice low but Quickstrike could hear the barely controlled rage.

"When I fell into stasis as soon as I hit the hanger in the Decepticon base, I was taken into the med-bay. I was awoke to someone prodding on my chassis trying to force it open to get to my spark-chamber. I quickly defended myself and started beating the slag out of the mech. Megatron and Barricade had come in before I could kill the con and I left with Barricade, leaving Megatron to deal with Shockwave." The two bots had calmed down, learning that she had not been bonded with anyone.

Mirage then remembered something from the conversation he had on the way back to the Autobot base.

"So you went into stasis as soon as you got into the hanger?" Quickstrike nodded at his odd question. Mirage breathed out with a laugh and expression of awe.

"How in the pit does he do that? On our way back Ratchet said that you would make it to the Decepticon base then fall into stasis. How the frag does he know these things?" Jazz and Quickstrike laughed.

"I am a medic." They both said in imitation of Ratchets voice. They looked at each other and burst out into laughter with Mirage following.

Quickstrike then sobered up and looked at Jazz who had sensed the change in her. "What do I do? Do I become his spark-mate to get more information or do I reject him?" The answer was immediate to the processors of Jazz and Mirage.

"Reject him!" They both said forcefully. The mechs glance at each other the looked back at Quickstrike.

"Sweetspark. Becoming a spark-mate means that you love them uncontrollably and would do anything for your pair. He is your other half. Once you have joined, they you are mated for life. Do you really want to be joined to Megatron in that way?" Jazz probed.

Quickstrike shook her head vigorously. She glanced at her internal clock and discovered she had been gone for a while.

"I must get back." Quickstrike said sadly. She began building her emotionless state back up. She answered Jazz's question before he even asked it.

"When I go into my rage, it takes a while for my mask to build itself back up, that is why I have shown my emotions freely. Not that I mind." Quickstrike said. Jazz and Mirage nodded in understanding.

When Quickstrike was ready to go, Jazz watched as she walked over to Mirage and leaned in to whisper in his audio. Mirage suddenly kicked his cooling fans on in high gear and glared at the rapidly retreating form of Quickstrike. Jazz's interests immediately piked.

"What did she say?" Mirage simply gave him a death glared and stalked off to continue his patrol. Jazz chuckled. The relationship between the two was getting interesting for him. Jazz then grinned, he planned to do something about them.

**...0.0.0**

When Quickstrike reached the Decepticon base she stalked towards her quarters, all of the mechs moved out of her way. On her way back, she felt her anger again. She reasoned it was because she was away from Jazz and Mirage, who had worked his way into her spark in such a short amount of time. By the time she got back to the con base her anger was back, it was not as potent as before and she had he blank face on, but if anyone so much as stepped into her path she would give them a death glare and they would back up

Reaching her quarters, she slammed the door shut and locked it using all the locks. She then lay back on her berth and closed her optics. When she thought of something to calm her down, the first think that came to the forefront of her processor was Mirage.

She thought of all the times when battling she had seen him, she had watched all his movements out of the corner of her optics. She had watched him as he watched her battles. Oh, yes she had seen him watching her. However she took no notice of it, because she knew he was watching her only to find a weakness. Now however she knew he would be the one fighting her, judging by the look in Jazz's optics before she left. She would be ready for her best fighting partner yet. Quickstrike fell into recharge thinking about the Autobot warrior.

**...**

At the Autobot base, Mirage was in his room. When he had gotten back to base he had continually glared at a laughing Jazz. He had refused to tell Jazz what she said and did to make his fans kicking into high gear. As Mirage lay on his berth it could not stop thinking about it.

_~Flashback~_

_Quickstrike leaned in and whispered into his audio. "I know you were thinking about me." She then kissed his cheek and flew off before he had the chance to respond with anything other than a glare. So he gave the best glare he could._

_~End Flashback~_

Mirage still had his silent fans on. He reached his servo up to his cheek where Quickstrike had kissed him. He then shoved it back down to his side grumbling about teasing femmes. He fell into recharge thinking about the Decepticon/Autobot femme.

**...0.0**

Jazz walked through the Autobot base with silent footsteps. He knew what had to be done, he walked into Prime's office and sat down on the chair. The bot in front of him leaned in.

"You know what we got to do. Don't ya, Prime?" Jazz asked. Optimus chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, yes. It will be good for the both of them." Jazz smirked.

"I still want to know what happened to make Mirage's fans kick in but he won't tell me." Jazz whined. Optimus just chuckled.

"Instead of asking him, why don't you ask the perpetrator?" Prime put forward. Jazz's optics lit up.

"That's a marvellous idea. During that time I will also tell her about her knew sparring partner."

"Just don't get a head of yourself Jazz. Now what did she have to say, that made her appear here?" Optimus prompted. He knew about Mirage's fans because when both bots got back to base Mirage's fans were still on and Jazz was laughing.

"Well, when I got there, Quickstrike had her mask off, I mean she showed all of her emotions. It came from when she was at the Decepticon base and some of the cons had been talking about how Screamer was going to get smashed by Megatron…" Jazz told Optimus of what had occurred at the Decepticon base.

**End chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glossary**

_Vorn _– 83 years

Solar-cycle – 1 day

Stellar-cycle – 1 year

Orbital-cycle – 1 month

Nano-klik – 1 second

Joor – 6 hours

Breem – 8.3 minutes

Groon – 1 hour

Deca-cycle – 3 weeks

_**Disclaimer: **_Its **fanfiction**. Of course I do not own it.

_**Quickstrike's Story – War on Cybertron**_

Chapter 4

It had been an orbital-cycle since the last time Quickstrike had been let out of the base. Ever since her stunt in the training room she had been punished. What got Quickstrike confused was that fights in the base never merited punishment. When she voiced that to Megatron, she was told clearly.

_~Flashback~_

"_Lord Megatron, Why am I being punished for something as trivial as this?" she had asked in her monotone. The response was not one she was anticipating._

_Megatron lashed out, catching the side of her face with the back of his servo, throwing Quickstrike to the ground. Quickstrike thrust her servos out to catch herself but Megatron stood on her back, in between her wings, pushing her into the ground._

"_You dare question me!" Megatron lifted his foot and kicked her away with such force, she met the wall._

_Quickstrike felt as her armour was dented and scraped along the wall. Megatron picked her up by her wings and held her close to him._

"_Do you question my judgement!" Quickstrike so wanted to yell yes but for the sake of her cover she replied, "No, Lord Megatron" Megatron put her down._

"_Good. Now leave." Quickstrike stumbled then left Megaton's office. She headed to her quarters, thankfully passing no Decepticon on the way and went inside._

_Quickstrike knew he was pissed off from her reaction to his claim of her._

_~End Flashback~_

Now it was the first time in an orbital-cycle that she could leave base. Thankfully it was for a battle with the Autobots. She would be able to see the mech that had been on her processor for the entire time. During her training she had continuously brought up Mirage's hologram to fight, just to see him. The Decepticons of course thought that she hated him because of her constant fighting him.

Now was the time. She would be able to fight with him again, properly and without rush.

"Quickstrike you will be fighting beside me." Or not.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Mentally, Quickstrike was grumbling. She wanted to fight with Mirage so badly, but now Megatron was telling her to fight beside him. She could only hope that Mirage came next to Prime and they could move away whilst battling. It was a long shot but she hoped it would work.

"If you leave my side during the fighting, I will have you further punished. I will continue with your punishment from earlier in the orbital-cycle." Well, once again, there goes that plan.

"Decepticons, Move out!" Megatron roared.

**...0.0**

Jazz and Mirage had been worried. Quickstrike had not been seen in the battles for an orbital-cycle. Both Autobots knew something must have happened. Quickstrike would never, just not battle. They figured she was on another mission or something, but both had bad feelings.

When the Decepticon alarm sounded, Mirage and Jazz exchanged a quick glance, both hoping Quickstrike would be there, and then ran out to get ready for battle.

Coming into the fighting, both mechs spotted Quickstrike, they wanted to run over to her but when they saw who she was beside, they almost froze. Quickstrike was beside Megatron.

::Jazz to Optimus. You are needed out here. Megatron's here::

::I'm on my way::

Jazz took one last glance at Quickstrike then ran over to help others with their fights. Mirage knew that if he even got close to Megatron he would be slagged and so he followed Jazz into battle.

**...0**

Quickstrike almost ran over to Mirage and Jazz when she saw them come out of the base, but a warning growl from Megatron had her staying where she was.

"Remember what happens if you move from my side." The Decepticon leader growled out. Quickstrike nodded then got prepared for battle.

Megatron and Quickstrike remained above the battle field and watched as the fighting took place, she could not help but want to be down there to help the Autobots but she knew if she left Megatron's side she would be in deep slag. She then spotted someone running towards them.

"Lord Megatron, Prime and the weapons specialist are here." Quickstrike reported.

"Good. You take care of the weapons specialist. Make sure he is down, then come and assist me." Quickstrike almost froze. He wanted her to offline Ironhide then join him in killing Prime? She could not do that. She would have to find a way to resist that path.

"Yes, my lord."

When Prime and Ironhide were close enough, both Decepticons leapt off of the ledge they were on and clashed together.

Quickstrike lead Ironhide a little bit away from Megatron and Prime as Prime did the same thing for her and Ironhide.

"Ironhide. I am so sorry. I must wound you deeply and put you into stasis." Quickstrike explained swiftly.

"What has happened to you Quickstrike?" Ironhide asked as they continued fighting.

"I was being punished." Quickstrike replied.

There were many more clashes between the two before they spoke again.

"Okay, I have commed Ratchet and told him to get over here as quickly as possible after the battle. If I do not make it, I will not blame you." Ironhide said.

"I will. I will not allow you to offline. I will get you into stasis and that is all. I do not want a vengeful Chromia on my aft." Ironhide stumbled.

"I have my ways." Quickstrike said before Ironhide could say anything.

Both Cybertronians looked over to Prime and Megatron when they saw Optimus getting the upper hand on Megatron. Megatron glared over at her. Quickstrike got the message.

She looked back at Ironhide. "I am sorry Ironhide." And with that Quickstrike thrust her blade into the mech.

Ironhide's roar of pain shook the entire battlefield. Out of the corner of her optics she saw Chromia falter. The femme quickly finished off her opponent and tried to get to her mech, but more Decepticons would get in her way.

"Go Quickstrike." Ironhide breathed before he went into stasis. Quickstrike went to join Megatron when the front-liner twins interrupted her path.

"Don't think you will get away with this!" Sideswipe yelled. Then Quickstrike remembered, Ironhide was their mentor. She wanted to reassure them that he was alright but she knew she would give herself away. So she opted for a different approach.

"Fragger is still online. Get out of my way!" She yelled at the twins. They were stunned that she had not used monotone and she used that opportunity to get passed them and be on her way to help Megatron. Quickstrike was pissed off that she had to do something like that and that she had to help Megatron.

**...0.0.0**

Mirage, who had been battling a mech at the time, spun around at the sound of Ironhide's roar of pain. What he saw shocked him. Quickstrike had stabbed Ironhide. Ironhide then dropped to the ground not-moving. When Mirage saw the twins confront her and she darted passed them, he was horrified. Then she ran over and tackled Prime who was just about to stab Megatron.

Mirages processor flew back to their conversation an orbital-cycle earlier.

'_What do I do? Do I become his spark-mate to get more information or do I reject him?'_

Jazz was having similar thoughts but soon wiped them away. She would never betray them. But then again, if she bonded with Megatron, she may have no choice. Both Autobots continued battling with heavy sparks.

When they looked over, what they saw made their sparks run cold.

**...**

Flinging Optimus off of Megatron was the easy part, now came the fighting Optimus with Megatron part. As Optimus was still a ways away on the ground from the force of the tackle Megatron turned on Quickstrike.

"You were not to leave my side." Before Quickstrike had the chance to respond Megatron grabbed her by the wings and ripped them off.

This time it was her screech that rang around the battlefield. Many Autobots and Decepticons were surprised at this. Megatron had ripped his own Third in Command's wings off her back.

Optimus had stopped when he saw this, he could not stop the look of horror on his faceplates as he witnessed what he did.

Megatron then kicked her off of the ledge they had gotten back on top of and into the battles below, throwing her wings after her.

Megatron took the chance to look around the fights and saw they were once again loosing, he cast a sneer at Quickstrike's spasimming body then called out to his troops.

"Decepticons Retreat. Leave the femme. She will come back to us or we will retrieve her later." The threat in his voice was clear, she would willingly come back or they would drag her. The Decepticons obeyed their leader and left. However one Decepticon remained and went over to the femme, Barricade bent down next to her and said something then left, following after the retreating Decepticons.

**...0**

Ratchet had seen everything, but he knew Quickstrike would want him to go to Ironhide first. Plus it would look suspicious if he ran over to her. With a heavy spark, he ordered Jolt to follow him over to Ironhide.

Optimus was having a similar problem, but he too knew he had to get to Ironhide. He looked over and saw Jazz and Mirage desperately wanting to get over to them femme. He saw Prowl with a heavy frown. Prowl had to have figured out what Ratchet and Optimus had.

::Optimus to Jazz and Mirage, Retrieve the femme::

Jazz and Mirage didn't even bother to reply as they were across the field and by Quickstrike's side in nano-kliks.

When they got there it wasn't a sight they wanted to see. Quickstrike was lying in a puddle of her own energon and her body rocked with spasms from her missing wings. Said wings were next to her with a small patch of energon.

Jazz was horrified; his surrogate daughter had had one of the worse things done that could happen to a seeker. The removal of their wings. Jazz knew that he could not show worry for her very much but he knew that he could not keep it off his faceplates. He turned to Mirage.

Mirage was in a similar state as he was but Mirage was furious. However Mirages emotions would have to be controlled because of the two's previous encounter.

"Mirage, you will need to keep as much emotion you can off of your faceplates. I know it will be hard but if you are unable to do it, I will get prowl." Jazz's voice broke through Mirage's rage. Mirage shook his head.

"It will not be possible for me. I will carry her wings while you and Prowl carry her." Jazz nodded. He looked out at the Autobots.

"Prowl!" a few bots jumped at Jazz's yell but Prowl came running over anyway.

"I need your help carrying her. Mirage will carry her wings." Prowl nodded and prepared to pick up the femme.

While Prowl could keep his face blank Jazz could not fully. He only allowed a small amount of concern flicker across his faceplates. Glancing back at Mirage, Jazz almost winced. Quickstrike's wings were covered in Energon and badly dented. Mirage was looking everywhere but at the wings.

"Let's get her back to base." Mirage spoke through clenched teeth. Jazz and Prowl nodded then carried Quickstrike's body back to base.

**...**

When Ironhide woke up in the med-bay, he was instantly given a view of Chromia, Ratchet and the twins arguing. Chromia and the twins were trying to get at something behind Ratchet, but he would not allow them.

"Primus." He groaned. All activity paused before everyone rushed over to his side.

"How are you feeling, Ironhide." Ratchet asked.

"I feel like I had a blade shoved through my chassis. Otherwise I'm fine." He said sharply.

"Yep, he should be fine." Ratchet said before moving back to whatever he was doing. Ironhide turned his helm to see what it was and when he did, he almost glitched.

"What in the fraggin' pit is she doing here?" he asked in a strangled tone. Chromia and the twins glared over at Ratchet and Quickstrike who was laying chained down on one of the berths in the med-bay.

"She had her wings ripped off my Megatron. She is getting repaired before questioning." Ratchet said knowing Ironhide was worried.

"I reckon we should just question her, if you repair her wings, it could give her a chance to escape, again." Sunstreaker stated. In the minds of Ratchet and Ironhide they were echoing similar thoughts of _'that's the point'._

"She would not be lucid enough to answer questions." Ratchet stated.

"How's Jazz?" Ironhide could not help but ask, even though there were three clueless bots in the med-bay.

"I had to force him to recharge. He wasn't looking too good." Ratchet sighed. He knew that Ironhide needed reassurance more than being worried over the other bots in the med-bay.

"Speaking of which. Why was Jazz worried about the femme? She is a Decepticon and the third in command. Why should he be worried?" Sideswipe asked.

Ratchet and Ironhide knew they could tell a little of the truth, so at the same time they both answered. "Jazz saved her when she was a youngling, before she went to the Decepticons."

The three were surprised. They would never have guessed that the saboteur had been close with the Decepticon third in command.

"Now Ironhide, She missed your spark-chamber, which I guess was in a rush to get over to Megatron." Ratchet said to 'inform' Ironhide of what Quickstrike had done.

"Yeah she probably wanted to stop Prime from killing her mate." Sunstreaker stated. Before any bot could open their mouths there was angry growling.

"I'M GONNA OFFLINE HIM!" Quickstrike yelled as she tried to get off the berth and attack who ever had said it. She was once again in her rage. She had woken when Ratchet had told Ironhide of what she had done when she caught Sunstreaker's sentence. She was pissed that Megatron had ripped off her wings and pissed that she was being called a mate to that beast.

"Whoa!" and "Watch the paint!" was what the twins said as they scrambled back from the pissed off femme. (AN: You could probably guess who said what.)

Ratchet was yelling at the femme to calm down but she was in her berserker rage and could not be calmed.

Autobots came pouring into the med-bay at the sound of Quickstrike in her rage. Ratchet and Ironhide could not calm her down as much as they were trying. In her rage, Quickstrike had opened her wounds that Ratchet had closed. Nothing they did could calm her down.

Optimus came into the med-bay and seeing the femme in her rage, he knew only two bots could calm her down. He commed them.

::Optimus to Jazz and Mirage. Emergency, please respond:: It took a klik for them to come out of recharge.

::This is Mirage::

::This is Jazz::

::You two might want to get down here to the med-bay::

The fury of Quickstrike got louder and Optimus knew he did not need to explain why they needed to get to the med-bay.

::We are on our way::

Optimus watched as his friend broke the chains that held her to the berth. She got off and was swiping at anyone that came within distance. He ordered everyone who was not Ratchet, Ironhide or himself to leave. They did so but with weary optics. The sounds of arguing came from outside the med-bay.

"Move!"

"Get out of our way!"

Then Jazz and Mirage burst into the med-bay. Mirage and Jazz took a moment to assess the situation before they jumped into action. The silver saboteur ran up to the ferocious femme and grabbed her arms and he pulled them behind her body. Mirage stood in front of her and held her shoulders.

"Calm down Quickstrike!" He yelled at her. The femme got one of her servos out of Jazz's hold and swung at where the voice had come from and was about to stab her servo into the mech when she saw through her haze at who was in front of her. She instantly stopped her claws and her optics cleared.

"Mirage." Quickstrike then collapsed as she had lost more energon in her struggle than she could afford.

Mirage caught her before she hit the ground and held her close. The other bots were only worried for the femme and didn't really take notice of Mirage holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Jazz released her arms and sat down. Ironhide lay back on his berth, from where he had sat up in the chaos, groaning in pain. Ratchet told Mirage to lay her back on the berth. Mirage did so very carefully and this time it was noticed.

"What happened in here, Ratchet?" Prime asked with concern.

"Sunstreaker was saying that Quickstrike had only missed Ironhide's spark-chamber because she was in a rush to get to her, er, Megatron." Everyone noticed Ratchet's non-use of the word they knew was going to be used there.

"Her spark-mate?" Prime asked. There was growling following Primes words. Mirage did not need to be told what to do.

"Calm down Quickstrike. You are no one's spark-mate." The growling died down. The mechs were surprised.

"She reacts so badly to that word being used in context to Megatron. Why?" Ironhide questioned. "She's not actually his spark-mate, is she?" all optics turned to the femme, who that time had not growled at the use of the word.

Before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the med-bay door. Ratchet sighed in relief.

"Come in Jolt." Said bot came into the med-bay.

"How is she?" He asked quietly, optics fully of worry.

"She is heavily injured and her berserker rage from before just opened up her wounds." Ratchet said.

"What caused it?" Jolt asked. None of the mechs wanted to answer in fear of her rage appearing again.

"You'll have to ask Sunstreaker, we do not want a repeat." Ironhide said. Jolt nodded in understanding.

"Prowl wanted me to let you know that the brig is ready for her." Jolt said quietly. The mechs all vented and nodded. Ratchet scratchily repaired her wings while Mirage calmed her down. Jazz, Prime and Ironhide left the med-bay and headed over to tell all the other Autobots that crisis was diverted. Jolt had been told by Ratchet to find something to do before the questioning and so Jolt went to ask Sunstreaker about what he said.

**...**

When Quickstrike woke up she was in pain, she on-lined her optics and saw she was still in the med-bay.

"Shouldn't I be in the brig?" she asked in her monotone. Ratchet paused from working on Quickstrike's wings for a moment.

"Do you want your wings attached or would you rather have them hanging off?" He growled.

"I would rather have them hanging off." Quickstrike responded with her monotone firmly in place. Ratchet dropped his wrench in shock.

"Why?" he asked. Quickstrike vented softly.

"If I was to show up at the Decepticon base with my wings fully fixed, wouldn't it be suspicious?" Ratchet bent down and picked up his wrench, pacing it in his subspace.

"Fine." Ratchet looked at the femme then commed for Mirage and Prowl.

Quickstrike was thinking. She was going to be in for some major slag when she got back to base. She knew that the ripping off of her wings would only be the start. Another reason for Ratchet not to fully attach her wings was that they might get ripped off again.

When Mirage and Prowl arrived she was ready for questioning. It had been decided that it would be Prowl and Mirage questioning her as prowl would ask the questions and if she got into a rage, Mirage would calm her.

Moving her was an easy task. As she was being dragged through the base towards the brig, there was a small trail of energon following after them. Other Autobots would glare at her and some would curse at her but she never did anything about it. She simply let herself be dragged through the base, towards the brig.

**...**

"What happened to make you be gone for so long?" Prowl asked Quickstrike once they begun the questioning.

"I was being punished."

"What were you punished for?"

"My punishment was for almost offlining a mech at base when he reported that I was to be Megatron's spark-mate and for my obvious anger at the thought. Megatron did not like it."

"What did your punishment entail?"

"I was beaten near daily and not allowed to be a part of battles."

There was some heavy growling.

"Mirage stop." Prowl told him. Prowl was secretly growling as well but he held it in better.

"Why did you attack Ironhide so viviously?"

"I was ordered to offline him then assist Megatron with Prime."

"Why were you in such a rush to help him?"

"I did not want to be punished aymore. However if his and my actions on the battlefield say anything, it is that I will be punished further."

Prowl and Mirage glanced at each other.

"Is there anything we can do?" Mirage asked the Decepticon femme.

Quickstrike thought for a moment. She was getting vulnerable. A stellar-cycle ago she would not have been so full of emotion and it was beginning to wear down her emotionless façade. She would not be able to defend herself if she was in stasis.

"There is. You will not like it though." She said. Prowl and Mirage were intrigued and worried.

"What can we do for you?" Prowl asked.

Quickstrike looked Prowl in the optics.

"Bring me Ratchet."

**End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Entire**_

**Glossary**

_Vorn _– 83 years

Solar-cycle – 1 day

Stellar-cycle – 1 year

Orbital-cycle – 1 month

Nano-klik – 1 second

Joor – 6 hours

Breem – 8.3 minutes

Groon – 1 hour

Deca-cycle – 3 weeks

_**Disclaimer: **_Its **fanfiction**. Of course I do not own it. However, I do own Quickstrike and the plot line.

_**Quickstrike's Story – War on Cybertron**_

_Chapter 5_

"You want me to do what!" was heard by the Autobots waiting outside the interrogation room. Immediately all the mechs went on edge and wanted to go into the room to find out what Quickstrike wanted Ratchet to do.

When Quickstrike had asked for Ratchet they had gone and got him then was promptly kicked out of the room for the medic and spy to talk.

Inside the room Quickstrike was explaining to Ratchet why she asked him what she did.

"You must understand. I only just got away last time when Shockwave tried to open my chassis, I do not want to be bonded or found out by any Decepticon and if they open up my Chassis and get to my spark-chamber then they will immediately be alerted of my position."

Ratchet sighed in resignation.

"So, let me get this right. You want me to make sure it is never seen or touched?" He asked simply confirming what Quickstrike had asked of him.

"That is correct." Ratchet vented but did not argue. Quickstrike guessed that he must have seen her point.

"Fine. However I will encode it so that only I and yourself are the only ones who can undo it." Ratchet looked resigned. He turned to get his tools out of his med-bay. Quickstrike grabbed Ratchet and spun him to face her, what she did stunned Ratchet momentarily. Quickstrike had grabbed him into a hug and smiled.

"Thank you Ratchet, I would not ask this if I felt it was unnecessary." Ratchet smiled and hugged her back, letting go of the tough Medic mask for a moment before putting it back on and huffing. "Let me go get my tools." Quickstrike released him and sat back in her chair, not even wincing as she banged her wings. Ratchet glared slightly when he saw that but made no comment and walked out of the interrogation room.

**...**

When Ratchet stepped outside with a troubled look on his face, he was bombarded by questions from the other waiting bots. However Ratchet ignored them and continued walking towards his med-bay going over this he would need to do for Quickstrike. The surgery needed for such a thing was extremely painful and delicate and if there was even the slightest mistake then it could spell the end for Quickstrike.

On his way back to the interrogation room, he was once again was hit with questions but this time is growled at them.

"If any of you dare do anything to interrupt me, you might as well kill Quickstrike yourself. This is a very delicate thing I must do. Tell that to everyone, I will have my comm off. If there is an issue get one of the other medics. Is that clear!" Ratchet scanned over all the bots and saw fear for their comrade and their will to abide by Ratchets words. Ratchet nodded and turned back to go into the room.

"What are you going to do?" Mirage asked as the CMO walked towards the room. Without stopping Ratchet answered.

"I am sealing her spark-chamber shut."

**...**

When the femme's screams rang around the base, there was a moment of silence before almost everyone on base went back to what they were doing with a slightly smug expression. However there were the Autobots that looked very sick. Mirage was one of these. The red mech was seated next to a silver saboteur in the rec room. They were both chugging down high-grade. When they heard the screams both froze in fear. They wanted to rush to see what was going on but ratchets warning was clear. Mirage clenched his optics and teeth shut in phantom pain. It was as though his spark was being ripped out and stomped on repeatedly.

Jazz watched the red mech in pain and felt sympathetic. Yes Jazz was hurting hearing his daughter's pain, oh he was hurting, but Jazz had noticed that Mirage had a love for the femme, that the red bot himself hadn't noticed yet.

Jazz's helm snapped up when he caught onto another conversation in the room.

"I hope that she gets off-lined. We do not need such a foe. She is a very pretty femme though, I'm sure Megatron had his fun with her." Jazz's vision flashed red but he was snapped out of it when Mirage stood sharply and left the room. Jazz's optics followed him out before landing back on the offensive mech.

It had spread around the base about Jazz finding Quickstrike when she was a youngling so many tried to avoid talking about her when he was around. This mech however must not have seen Jazz for he continued talking.

"Hey, if she wasn't a con I wouldn't have minded getting some." That was the last straw for Jazz. The silver mech's vision when red and he jumped up, knocking over a few things bring attention to himself. The bots who had be listening in like Jazz had wince as they realised that Jazz was in the room. The mech who had spoken looked fearful.

Jazz stalked over to the mech and glared. If looks could kill, the mech would be a pile of scrap metal. Jazz grabbed a hold of the mech by the throat cables.

"What was it you were saying?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone. The mech simply shook his head with Jazz glaring harder.

"Disrespecting femmes. I don't let that sort of thing go," Jazz so wanted to get on his case but he could not. "However, since she is a con, I will let you off this once. Am I clear!" the mech looked like he was going to pee himself.

"Sir Yes Sir!" Jazz let go of the mech and stormed out of the room glaring at whoever got in is way.

The mechs in the rec room were nervous. Hound, who was serving the high-grade glared at the still scared mech.

"It takes a hell of a lot to piss off Jazz. I wish you luck if you ever have to serve under him."

**...**

Quickstrike was recovering from the painful procedure. She on-lined her optics and looked around the room to see Ratchet in the corner putting away his tools while mumbling to himself. She sat up and ignored her body screeching in pain. Ratchet, hearing the sound of metal scraping against metal turned around with his face full of relief.

"Oh, Primus. You scared the pit out of me Quickstrike." Ratchet breathed. Quickstrike nodded and sat up all the way. She completely ignored Ratchet telling her to lay back down and looked up at him.

"I need to get out of here." It silenced Ratchets protests in an instant. Ratchet sighed and nodded.

"Alright. How are we going to do this?" Quickstrike though for a second.

"I will knock you out and blow up the wall." Quickstrike mentally smirked. Ratchet narrowed his optics at her.

"The same wall that you used last time? That same wall we only just got fixed?" Quickstrike nodded still with a mental smirk. Ratchet huffed.

"Fine. When will you go?" Ratchet saw the look in her optics that she could not help letting through.

"Now."

**...**

Mirage jumped as a loud explosion rang out in the base. He got up and ran out of his room to see what was happening. Before he could ask he heard someone shouting.

"She escaped! Quickstrike has escaped!" Mirage almost froze but brushed it off and ran to the front of the base.

What he saw when he got there was a lone femme bolting away from the base at full speed. He knew it would be impossible to catch her so he stopped running. However she turned her head and nodded slightly to the red bot then kept going.

Mirage longed to go after her but knew that he could not. He heard other movement coming out the doors of the base but continued looking out to where Quickstrike disappeared.

"We will be moving bases very soon, Mirage. When you get the chance in the next battle, you will tell her." Mirage turned to face his Prime.

Optimus saw the look Mirage tried to hide and smiled sadly.

"She will be fine. As much as I hate to say it, Decepticons are rather hard to kill. Megatron won't want to kill his third in command. Come we must get Ratchet and he can tell us what has happened."

Optimus tuned and walked back to base, pausing and looking over his shoulder and the camo officer he smirked trying to resist the insane urge to say something to tease the bot. The temptation was too great.

"She is not going to come back, no matter how much you stare after her." Mirage felt his fans kick on and he turned to glare at his leader, but Optimus was already going back inside. Mirage huffed then followed after, muttering about leaders with hidden senses of humour.

**...**

As Quickstrike fled from the Autobot base, she felt all her injuries begin to open, just how she wanted so that the Decepticons would not get suspicious and begin to not trust her. She suddenly remembered what Barricade told her before he left with the other Decepticon forces.

'Comm. me and I will help you back to base.'

Quickstrike was glad to have someone like Barricade as a friend. What only her and Prowl knew was that Barricade was there to help her in her mission. Since Barricade was Prowls brother and he did not want to be put under the same pressure as she was, he kept it a secret that he was a spy as well. He had made her and Prowl promise that they would not reveal him. They could only do so when Quickstrike was unable to function as a spy any longer such as if she got caught or died.

Quickstrike worked on getting up her mask before she contacted her partner.

:: Quickstrike to Barricade::

::This is Barricade. Where are you?::

::I'm on my way. However my injuries and additional wounds are not going to let me get to base by myself::

::I'll come help you. Megatron has been in a grouchy mood. I pray your punishment is small::

::As do I-::

Quickstrike broke off comm as a warning popped up in her hub and forced her to her knees. The pain of her sealed spark-chamber was still present.

::Are you alright Quickstrike?:: Barricade asked.

::I am unable to go any further by myself::

::I'll be there soon. Just give me your co-ordinates::

Quickstrike gave them to him and waited as pain wracked her body. When Barricade finally arrived, he patched her up as best he could before helping her to base,

**...0**

When Quickstrike and Barricade arrived at the Decepticon base. There was a hushed silence. All of the Decepticons wanted to know what happened to their third in command after they left. They all knew the Autobots would have taken her in for interrogation.

Starscream was the one who took action first.

:: Lord Megatron, the femme is back::

Megatron did not even bother replying before ordering Quickstrike to his office before she could go to the med-bay.

Quickstrike told Barricade to go before making her way to her leaders office. She was inwardly fretting about what Megatron would do to her. However she had no need for such concerns. When she walked into the office the look on Megatron's faceplates told her to spill.

"As the forces left I was taken into the Autobot base…" Quickstrike told yet another made up story of what happened. However this time she also told a bit of truth. "…They got their medic to seal my Spark-chamber shut. That is when I escaped by knocking out the medic." Quickstrike was surprised when Megatron let out an evil laugh.

"Well, it seems I do not have to punish you further. They have already done so for me. Leave my sight!" Quickstrike bowed at him and left the office.

Quickstrike moved as fast as she could towards the med-bay. She still had to get her wings fixed and her injuries mended before she could have a rest on her berth.

_**AN: I appoligise for the short chapter but there wasn't much more I could add in here. It was more of a filler chapter.**_

_**Autobot Xena **__I have read what you have posted of your story and I must say that they are completely different. I don't mean to sound mean if I do but my story begins before yours (the All-Spark is not even off the planet yet) and it may have the whole "there is a spy" but so far that is the only similar thing. _

_**My dear readers **__thank you for following and sorry for such a long wait for a small chapter. I had my exams to study for. Now that they are over I shall update more. Please keep reading_

_**Trivia**__ Did you know that in the first chapter when Megatron shouts "_I will be the supreme lord of Cybertron and PRIME WILL BOW AT MY FEET!" _I did not mean to click the caps lock button and it became capitalised. When I realised, I laughed to myself and thought_ '_I might as well leave it, it fits.'_


End file.
